


Haunted Memories

by Jordypye



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordypye/pseuds/Jordypye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Plagued with nightmares.<br/>All she wants to do is forget.<br/>Forget about her past.<br/>Live for the future.<br/>Protect her friends.<br/>Save herself.<br/>From her Haunted Memories.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters and plot go to the rightful owner. The only thing I own is my own character Angel and her story plot. Other OC's belong to their rightful owners with special permission to use them. Thank you for reading!

_“Mama, papa, what’s wrong?” A four year old girl poked her head out from around the corner of the hallway, into the kitchen after stopping and being able to her the soft sobs of her mother. However they didn’t acknowledge her presence and she soon realized that they couldn’t hear her tiny voice._

_“How did this happen? What are we going to do with her?” Mama’s speech was frantic as she rubbed her swollen belly. “This is the third time she’s caused us grief.”_

_“We have no choice dear,” Papa’s voice was strong, cold and void of emotion. “We must inform the council and leave her fate in their hands.”_

_“B-but…” Papa gave mama a sharp look and she replied with a nod of her head. “I’ll pack Mitsu’s things tomorrow morning,” she finished quietly._

_The petite girl’s eyes were wide with fear and confusion, had she been so naughty that they were finally going to get rid of her for good? She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone._

_“She, she was floating! I saw her… in her own bed; just floating there... she’s a monster.” Mama turned to the little girl with a dark glint in her usually kind eyes. “A monster,” she hissed._

I awoke, sitting upright in my bed, breathing heavily as sweat covered my body. I’m always haunted by these nightmares. These memories.


	2. Remembrance

I’ve been at the Fairy Tail guild for 17 years now. Although I miss my family I have no regrets leaving, besides if I hadn’t had left I doubt I would have ever stumbled across the guild in the first place.

“Angel.” A gruff voice brings me out of my thoughts and my obscure brown eyes flicker up to meet a pair of orange ones as I lean over the balcony of the second storey, watching everyone in their antics while deep in thought.

“Hmm?” I tilt my head to the side and stare up at the owner of the voice, Laxus. He was a tall, muscular man and also a force to be reckoned with, one of the strongest males in our guild. I’d be lying if I said that Laxus hadn't changed much since we were younger, because he has. We use to be inseparable when we were children; always laughing and playing. Then we grew up and went through a bit of a rough patch however it was short in comparison with how long we've known each other for and we became close again except our relationship isn’t like how it used to be. He rarely smiles any more and he’s far more possessive and aggressive.

Five to six years ago he got really bad, treated everyone horribly and started bullying a number of the other kids, but he was always the worst to me. It lasted a long time, so long that I ended up not being able to take it any longer. The names he called me, the shoving and lashing out. I slowly broke.

I remember him yelling at me, telling me how pathetic I was at everything. That was the first time I’d ever cried in front of him, my childhood friend was making me suffer. I felt like he was using me as an outlet for his feelings of betrayal. No I didn’t feel it, I knew it. He was.

_“It’s not my fault!” I had screamed at him, surprising both of us. Through my teary eyes I could see his widened ones._

_“What are you on about?” He had gathered his composure and was scowling._

_“It’s not my fault that Master exiled your father! I didn’t do anything so just leave me alone!” It was raining; my voice had gotten so high and loud that people had stopped to watch us._

_I was crying so hard by that point, I saw Laxus move and thought he was going to hit me so I flinched backwards, losing my footing I toppled off of the bridge and plunged into the water below._

“Angel.” Laxus was getting annoyed at my absent-minded behaviour.

“I’m s-sorry,” I stutter, turning so he has my full attention.

“I’m going on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe this time,” he informs

“Oh okay,” I thought for a moment “Yeah, my rent isn’t due for another few weeks and if I’m really bored I can always go on a mission by mys-”

“You aren’t going on a mission by yourself.” He gives me a warning look and I open my mouth to reply but close it in a huff to avoid an argument. “Look, you can go on a mission but take someone else with you.”

“Yeah, okay fine.” I stop leaning against the railing and straighten my short black kimono, before checking that my golden sash was tied securely.

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Don’t do anything stupid.” He reaches out and places his hand on the side of my face, pulling me in and giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away and disappearing downstairs and out the front double doors of the guild.

“Keep safe.” I murmur.

_I should have drowned that day. I didn’t know how to swim, I still don’t know how to. I kept sinking further and further down, looking up at the surface all I wanted was air to breathe. My lungs hadn’t been prepared. My eyes got heavy and I could feel myself drifting off then my world turned black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. A Mission With Erza

“Why don’t you just go on an S-Class mission by yourself? It’s not like you aren’t capable!” Cana yells, thumping a large wooden barrel that had but minutes ago been filled with beer onto the table she was sitting cross legged on.

“I would but I get so lonely!” I whine halfheartedly, looking over at the younger brown haired alcoholic and sighing. Anyway there was no way I was going to admit that Laxus had told me I wasn’t allowed to go on a mission by myself.

“I bet you have to wait to get permission from Laxus, huh? Either that or he treats you like you’re incompetent although maybe that’s the way Angel swings, being dominated ruthlessly.” Cana’s face is flushed from the amount of alcohol she’s been drinking and she gives me a sly look while smirking.

“That’s stupid! I don’t need anyone’s permission and I most certainly don’t “swing” like that,” I yell, standing up and slamming my fists into the table we were sitting at however my own face was bright red with embarrassment which doesn’t help my defence in anyway.

“Good, then you can come on a mission with me.” Someone familiar interrupts me from starting a fist fight with the younger drunkard and I turn and raise my eyebrow at the red-headed fellow S-class mage; Erza Scarlet.

“Since when do you need help with a mission?” I question, giving her a worried look.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle but-”

“Aww, Erza wants some quality time with Angel!” A giggle cuts Erza off and all of us look over at Mirajane, Fairy Tail’s number one model for the popular Sorcerer Magazine and an employee of the guild. Mirajane had long white hair that curls slightly at the ends and she has her fringe always tied up in a small pony tail. I realize what Mirajane’s just said and blush lightly.

“Hmm,” I pretend to think but already know the answer. “Alright, I’ll go pack, come on Erza you can let me know the details on the way!” I exclaim, grabbing her armoured hand and dragging her out the double doors before I end up continuing the fight with Cana. Don’t get me wrong I love Cana like a sister but sometimes her excessive drinking was tiresome to deal with, so I was grateful that Erza saved me from trying to knock some sense into the girl.

When Erza and I are safely away from the guild and almost near my house she turns to me and gives me a thoughtful look.

“What?” I ask beginning to feel self-conscious.

“It’s been a while since you’ve used your magic, the last time I got a good look at your strength was when we fought at the S-class exams.” Erza sounded somewhat disappointed but I could hear the admiration in her voice. I became serious, glancing up at the blue sky as we walked across the bridge I’d fallen off a long time ago.

“When I used to lose control of my magic and accidentally hurt someone or destroy the guild, everyone would laugh it off and I’d laugh along with them but,” I paused, feeling sad and angry at myself. I believed that because of my lack of control, it was my strongest weakness and I despised being weak, even though it’s unavoidable to have some kind of weakness. However I had many. Erza and only a few other people remember my true power, the others in my guild have forgotten over time, they think I lost my power and the only reason I get by is because Laxus looks after me. They believe when Laxus and I go on mission I stand behind him and look pretty to distract the opponents. I clench my fists in frustration at the thought.

“That’s right, I remember how sad you’d look, then one day you went away with Master Makarov and Levy, you were all gone for quite a while it felt like. But when you came back, you were so much happier and I was glad,” Erza states and I look at her and smile softly.

No more words were needed to be exchanged as we got to mine, entering I hastened to pack my gear.

“So what’s the mission anyway?” I ask.

“Monsters are terrorizing a local village” Erza informs and I finish stuffing the last of my clothes into my backpack.

“Alright, let’s go grab your stuff now,” I teased, even though Erza had the magic to requip her armour and clothing she still had a weird quirk were she had to lug around a massive cart filled with luggage. No one knows what exactly is in all her bags but I had a sneaky suspicion that it was food, even though I was too polite to actually ask her.

When we had gotten her things together we were ready to go, me with my medium sized backpack and Erza with her massive cart of luggage.


	4. Home Again

It took us two weeks to complete the mission, it wasn’t like it was hard, in actual fact it only took us a few days to hunt down all the monsters and kill them but I got us lost a few times.

“I can’t believe you managed to get us lost for a whole week!” Erza scratches the back of her head and gives a weary sigh.

“I can’t believe that after two days of being lost you still let me lead us,” I mumble, mirroring her sigh.

“Forgive me; it’s been awhile since we’ve gone on a mission together, I forgot about your lack of direction.” She gives a hearty laugh and I grin at her. She’s hauling her cart of luggage behind her while carrying a large decorated horn above her head in her other hand. The villagers had decorated the horn themselves and given it to us as a present.

We were walking down an uneven dirt road with green pastures on either side of us. The grass looked nice, flowing slightly in the breeze.

“One day we should have a picnic with everyone!” I exclaim suddenly.

“Picnic?” Erza becomes confused and unsure of what I’m talking about and I realize she may have never had one before.

“A picnic is when people have a blanket and packed food and drinks, they go for a walk, find an appropriately nice, quiet spot, set the blanket down then pull out all the food and drinks before sitting down around the food and enjoying the feast!” I explain in detail, glancing every so often at her luggage to hint at my suspicions but she doesn’t respond to my stares. I also glance at Erza every so often to make sure she isn’t struggling carrying her load. I had offered to carry the horn but she said she could handle it which both quirked and amused me. However I when I see Erza isn’t struggling I shake my head softly, my long dark tresses follow the motion of my head. Of course she wasn’t struggling, it is Erza after all.

“Titania, Queen of Fairies,” I whisper, a smile forms on my lips.

“That title rightfully belongs to you,” Erza states, not looking anywhere but straight ahead as we enter Magnolia, our home city.

I grin but shrug my shoulders “It’s just a title, besides with people thinking you’re the strongest female in Fairy Tail people underestimate me and it means I don’t have to use as much force to get the job done.”

“But they treat you like you can’t fight, they’re disrespectful and they deserve to be punished.” I could tell she was getting worked up so I placed my hand on her armoured shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me.” I give her a closed eyed smile.

“Angel-nee…” Her expression has softened as she looks at me. Erza rarely calls me Angel-nee anymore, only when she’s thinking back to when we were younger. We stop in front of our large guild building and prepare ourselves. Erza sets the cart down and sighs.

“We need to speak to Master Makarov immediately; will you be coming if he agrees to send people out to investigate?” Erza questions me and I think carefully.

“If the rumours turn out to be true then I shouldn’t be involved,” I gave her a sad look. “I’d only end up being a threat.” She nodded in understanding and I gave her an apologetic look as we walked up to the double doors.

I turn and watch it open slowly. “It’s good to be home,” I smile, stepping inside.


	5. One Sentence

When we step inside the guild I note that everyone but Mirajane looks petrified. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their reaction because this happens every single time Erza returns from a mission.

“What big babies,” I mutter under my breath as Erza drops the horn with a loud thud. As Erza goes to step forward almost everyone's response is to take a step back. I heave a sigh and shake my head in disbelief.

“We have returned, where is Master Makarov?” Erza announced with a booming voice.

I examined the hall but couldn't see our elder, minuscule leader anywhere however I spot an unfamiliar face among Natsu; our fire dragon slayer and Gray; a mage with Ice Make Magic. The unfamiliar girl had blonde hair, brown eyes and a beautiful face.

'It looks like Fairy Tail has a new recruit,' I observed.

"Welcome back guys, the Master’s at a conference right now," Mira explained with a glowing smile.

"I see," Erza replies, brooding.

Her eyes slide over to me and our eyes connect. I nod my head understanding that she’s confirming if she should just go investigate immediately. I turn away from her and stared at the second floor balcony. Laxus wasn’t in sight so I assumed he was keeping his usual distance.

I zone back in and snicker when I realize Erza’s having a go at everyone for tainting Fairy Tail’s name. Natsu and Gray are her current targets and they’re so terrified that the usually spiteful rivals are telling her they’re best friends and hugging each other.

"Erza’s wrath," I comment in an undertone before heading toward the stairs. As I pass through the crowd I give a small wave to Natsu and Gray as they recovered from being growled at.

As soon as I reach the second floor I spot Laxus slumped in a carefree manner on an arm chair. Freed; the long green haired young Laxus admirer, Bicklow; creepy as hell and Evergreen; self-proclaimed as Erza’s rival for the title of Fairy Queen are seated opposite him on a three person couch, a coffee table positioned in the middle.

I inwardly debate on whether or not I bother to mention that only S-class wizards are allowed up here but decide it’s pointless because they’d only get defensive and start a futile fight.

"So you ended up going on a mission." Laxus' husky voice gains my attention.

"Mm." I bob my head up and down but don't go into detail, he could always ask later but I knew he didn't care. I was back, safe and sound and that's all that he'd care about.

To this day, no one knows why Laxus stopped bullying me for good and picking on others less. One day he was calling me pathetic and the next day he was beating Natsu up for knocking me over when Natsu was fighting Gray. It's kind of funny when you think about it, everyone's still so confused but they're used to seeing us together almost all the time now.

No one knows that all it took was one sentence to make him stop bullying me. One sentence from an unusually toneless me.

_"Suffering, it never ends, it's a constant cycle because there's always someone making others suffer, Laxus… you are **my** someone."  
_


	6. Kei?

_"Nii-san, nii-san?!" A petite girl was chasing after her older brother as he held up a football so she couldn't reach it._

_Her older brother let out an elated chortle, teasing the younger girl further by calling her silly names._

_"Ryu, stop being mean to me!" The diminutive voice of the girl whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Oi, stop being such a big baby!" Her older brother glowered._

_"I'm not a big baby!" She cried, outraged. Loose debris that had been lying at the young boy's feet shook like there was a small tumour deep underground. The young boy watched in horror as the debris around him started to slowly and effortlessly lift up into the air._

_"O-okay Mitsu, you can have the ball back now. I was just kidding around,” The boy cried out, wild with fear as his eyes stared in disbelief before he felt a feeling of weightlessness overcome his body. He let out a petrified yelp when he lost his balance but he doesn’t fall to the ground, instead he lifts up and is left floating like a helium balloon, slowly gaining altitude until he was at a dangerous height._

_“You’re a monster!” Ryu screamed.,_

\--

I awoke, tired and grumpy. My body sweating from the night terrors, I got up and went through my morning routine with a melancholy aura. When I was done I locked my front door, deciding to have breakfast at the guild.

A few hours later I still wasn’t at the guild and I stopped knowing exactly why.

“Dammit, I’m completely lost!” I yelled out in frustration, throwing my hands up in defeat. My stomach rumbles in protest and I sigh heavily.

A laugh broke my sullen thoughts and I turn around to a familiar face.

“Kei? You’re back?” I immediately brighten at the sight of my long-time friend and approach him, giving him a hug.

Kei was tall, had shaggy dark brown hair with matching dark eyes. He had a carefree attitude and was almost always happy.

He had come to Fairy Tail years after me, as a wondering 12 year old boy. Most of us had come to the guild as wondering children but Kei was different. He had chosen to leave his village and go exploring by himself. He had ended up here in Magnolia and 10 years later was still here.

“I’m heading to the guild myself; I’ll help you get there,” Kei smiled at me.

“Thank you very much!” I exclaim, following after the tall male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei is another original character, he was created by an old friend of mine :) 
> 
> There will be other original characters that make appearances within this story, all original character were created by my friends and all rights for their characters go to them!


	7. Happiness

Kei steps through the double doors first and I trail behind him. I remember the first time Kei had approached me. We were both 16 years old and he found me crying down by the river bank.

_"Why are you sad?" Kei crouched down beside me and smiled kindly._

_"D-doesn't matter," I replied, wiping away my tears._

_He gave me a sincere look and I avoid eye contact with him. "Is Laxus still harassing you?" He asked. "Don't let him get you down, you deserve to be happy and no one can take that from you."_

_I pondered on what he'd said and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you," I whispered meekly, staring at the clear water._

_"Everyone deserves to be happy!" He exclaimed, grinning._

It wasn't too long after meeting Kei that I developed enough confidence to tell Laxus how I truly felt about being harassed and because of that Laxus stopped. Kei taught me the true meaning of happiness and my life became much better.

I went over to the bar that Mira was working at and ordered some much needed food. I then strode back over to Kei and sat down beside him at the table he was placed at.

I slump across the table and let out a groan as my stomach rumbles in protest.

"Food," I whine after 15 minutes of waiting. I peer up to see Mira coming my way holding a plate stacked with pancakes. I sit up straight, my eyes gleaming with want. I reach out to take my breakfast from Mira. Suddenly a large body bumps into her and the pancakes end up splattering onto the wooden floorboards.

I stare down at the food, frozen in utter horror before my fists clench and I glare at the person to blame.

"You're dead." I hiss.


	8. Trouble for Tyler

The guy that had knocked my food over was around 6'2 with black hair that was always pinned back with a white bandana. He had bright blue eyes and the guild mark adorned the right side of his face. His name was Tyler Syctial.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" He cries out.

He was immobilized by my magic, I had changed my weight to become bone-crushing and I sat square on his back. One of my hands was on the back of his head, squashing his face into the floorboards of the guild.

The rest of the guild had disappeared and there were cries of protest from above both my own head and Tyler's. I hear Kei let out a delighted laugh and my obscure eyes look up to find most of the guild members and all of the furniture suspended in mid-air.

The doors of the guild open up and everyone turns to look at another friend of mine walk in, carrying grocery bags. The instant her feet touch the wooden floorboards she becomes weightless, clutching her groceries tightly she floated up to everyone else.

"Why is Angel-chan mad?" She asks Kei politely.

"Angel's hungry and Tyler knocked her food to the ground." Kei explains laughing.

The girl turns to me with a thoughtful expression "Angel-chan, would you like to share the lunch I bought from the store?" She questions me and I pause to think about it for a minute before nodding my head slowly as my stomach rumbles.

I stood up and corrected my weight and the atmosphere, everyone and everything falls to the ground in unison with a loud crash.

"Let's eat outside!" I chirp, heading toward the doors of the guild. The other girl follows, smiling softly.

From across the hall, in a corner, a pair of eyes belonging to someone hidden in the shadows had been watching the scene unfold, now he watches the girls leave and the other members of his guild recover and begin cleaning the mess up.

"Interesting." He muttered attentively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's powers have been revealed, can anyone guess what it's actually called though? :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you for this meal!" I praise before digging into the food that had been laid out carefully. The girl in front of me smiled, nodding her head in agreement. I watched her short white hair bounce with the motion of her head and I smiled kindly at her.

This was Kaiah Dristal. She came to Fairy Tail six years ago after travelling in a circus that had been visiting Magnolia. I had watched her performance with Kei, she had been amazing.

_"Bunnies out of a hat? Huh! That's child's play!" Kaiah beamed at the crowd. Confidence radiated from her as a giant magician's hat appeared out of nowhere, tilted on its side but made so the audience can't see inside it._

_Kei and I leaned forward in anticipation, jittering with excitement as loud music blared and suddenly a few large decorated elephants step out of the hat. They begin to dance and the crowd roars with approval, standing we all give the tall magician a round of applause._

"So good!" I sigh in bliss, finishing my meal with content. Kaiah grins and begins to pack the empty bento away.

"You're being watched again." She informs, sliding her eyes up to peer at me. I turn my head slightly to glance around the silent scenery but come up empty-handed. I frown and become slightly agitated.

For a while now I was continuously being followed. I'm never able to pick up the energy but Kaiah, Erza and some other members of the guild could at times. I wonder who would bother wasting their time on stalking someone like me. I had even bought it up with Laxus before, but he told me not to worry.

"Come on Angel-chan, I'll escort you home." Kaiah informs me, holding out her hand to help me up.

"Thank you very much." I state with a smile and take her hand.

She pulls me up with ease and I glance up at her face as she towers over me. I may be older but she was the taller one out of us, though I'd always been on the small side. We walk side by side in silence until we reach my house. Kaiah turns to me with a relaxed smile.

"Don't worry Angel-chan, I don't feel their presence any more." She pats my shoulder and turns to leave.

"Mm, take care Kaiah, thanks for lunch!." I wave good-bye and enter my house, closing and locking the door behind me.


	10. A New Friendship?

I wondered where Laxus had gone; he hadn’t made an entrance when I had lost control of my powers so he wasn’t at the guild then. No matter, he’d pop up sooner or later.

I roll off of my large bed, deciding to have a shower after lying down for the past few hours, bored.  
I slip the sash of my kimono off and pause, hearing something faint. I was probably just hearing things I concluded.

No, there it was again.

My eyes widen and I clutch my kimono together tightly, my knuckles turn white and I turn around and press my back up against my dresser. I scan my room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
My eyes slide down to look at bed when I hear the voices again.

“Sensei, she’s getting undressed, do I look away now?” I could faintly make out the words.

“Of course you look away, you idiot. Now be quiet or she’ll hear you.” Another squeaky voice whispered harshly back.

Too late, I thought.

I move slowly forward before dropping onto my hands and knees. I bow my head so it’s just hovering off the ground, my butt sticking up in the air.

I face comes out of the shadows and into the partial light and I let out a blood curdling scream. The person realizes I’ve seen them and tries to flee but I had recovered enough from the fright to grab their collar, making them collapse to their butt.

Electro blue hair, blue eyes, a black trench coat with dark clothing beneath it, I immediately knew who it was.

“Azrael!” I hiss. “You’re the one that’s been stalking me?!” I ask, walking around to block the door. I wondered if Laxus knew about it then remembered how I’d told him and he’d brushed it off. “Laxus! He’s been making you follow me hasn’t he?” I question, folding my arms against my chest.

The younger male nods his head slowly and turns away from my sight. “Zato-sensei what do I do now?” The male whispers.

“Apologize you idiot!” A small voice yelps back.

Azrael quickly turns back to face me and bows “S-sorry for the trouble I’ve caused!” He stutters.  
I sigh, shaking my hand I wave him off before realizing I’m half undressed and pulling my kimono together and securing it back up.

Azrael Exudo is a strange, socially awkward 19 year old. He’s an S-Class Fairy Tail wizard like me. Barely anyone sees him around Magnolia though, much like Gildarts, he loves to go away on long term missions. Azrael, like Natsu has a fire based fighting style, but unlike Natsu, Azrael isn’t a Dragon Slayer instead, he’s a Legendry Bird Slayer.

Fairy Tail was like one big dysfunctional family however there was a lot we didn’t know about each other, Kei and I are close friends but I know much of his past. I’m not one to talk though, my past is a blur of memories, I can’t decipher what’s real and what isn’t.

I blink out of my daze to find Azrael just staring at me, unsure if he should go or not.

“Let’s be friends, Azrael-kun.” I smile softly as I hold my hand out to him.


	11. The Request

"So, how long are you planning on sticking around the guild for?" A voice spoke up and I recognize Laxus’ voice.

I turn to him and put my hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow at him, “First you answer my question, why did you make Azrael follow me around?”

Laxus’ eyes narrow but he doesn’t reply instead he looks toward the S-Class mission board. “It’s your turn to pick the mission.” He responded, turning his back on me to go sit in his favourite armchair.

I open my mouth to start an argument but pause. Laxus wouldn’t get someone to follow me around unless it was important. I decided to put my annoyance aside as I headed over to the mission board and read the requests from left to right.

A ten year job, no way. Protecting a priest; maybe.

But the last mission request stopped me in my tracks. My eyes widen and I let out an audible gasp. I ripped the job off of the board and wondered if I was misreading this request . A sense of uneasiness overcame me and I stumbled over to where he’s sitting.

“Angel? What is it? Are you feeling sick?” Laxus asked, grabbing me and tugging me into his lap. I bury my head into the crook of his neck, trying to decipher what I was feeling.

Without saying a word I lift the request up and give it to Laxus to read.

“A demonic monster is terrorizing a small village? Doesn’t seem like such a big deal.” He muttered but I shook my head.

“That’s my home village.” I mutter, looking up to meet Laxus’ eyes.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he reread the request, “You’ve never talked about your home town before,” He states thoughtfully.

I nodd my head slowly, “There isn’t much to say, I was kicked out of my village along with other children who were caught being able to use magic. Our own parents stood at the gate and drove us away.” I explain.

“And now they request mages to assist in helping them get rid of monsters that threaten their village.” Laxus concludes.

I nod my head again and bite my lip. I want to ignore this request, pretend I hadn’t seen it but I knew I couldn’t, even though my past haunted me I couldn’t ignore this and Laxus knew I couldn’t either.

“We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning. We’ll go and confront your village and you’ll show them just how strong you are, no thanks to them.” He states matter-of-factly and I stare at him, feeling more confident.

My past had finally caught up to me and I was actually going to confront it, 18 years later.


	12. Horrifying Discovery

In the morning when I woke up I pack my gear. I dress in a traditional short black kimono held up with a golden sash. I decide to tie my long hair up in a loose bun before grabbing my backpack and leaving to meet up with Laxus at our usual meeting point.

An hour later I manage to finally find it and groan when I see him already there, probably having waited for a while.

“I think from now on I’ll just meet you at your place, save the trouble of waiting for so long and you winding up lost.” Laxus stated, eyeing up my outfit and giving it a nod of approval to which I blush in reply.

“Let’s go.” He said and with only a moment of hesitating I followed after him.

\----Time-skip----

Hours passed by as Laxus led us to my home town without trouble. My feet were beginning to hurt and I was close to asking him if we could take a break when a village came into view, though it was still a large distance away I begin to feel nervous as I stare at the massive gate of the entrance to the village, the doors that I had once, long ago, walked away from.

When we finally get closure to the gate I spot something off to one side and decide to take a closer look, half to stall for time while my nerves settle and half out of curiosity. When I'm feet away from the object my eyes widen in horror and I quickly stoop down at the concrete wall. I place one hand against the wall to keep myself steady as a sick feeling overcomes me and I slowly pick up what I had seen from afar. I stand to full height before holding the object out in my hand at arm’s length for Laxus to see. I angle my head to look at him out of the corner of my eyes. Anger surged through my veins.

"Bones of a child," I hiss, feeling my magical pressure get stronger with this new horrifyingly disgusting discovering.

The bones were old and animals had clearly chewed it raw. I guessed the child must have stayed hoping they'd be let back inside the village but the locals had refused and the child had died from dehydration and hunger.

“How cruel, how cruel.” I whisper as tears run down my cheeks, this child had died suffering, their death wasn't fast and painless. Starving and thirsty, they died an agonising death.

These people were the _true_ monsters.


	13. Disbelief

I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Laxus telling me we need to move on. I breathe deeply, letting the fresh air calm my raging emotions before pulling myself together and stooping down to the ground. I dig the earth up, making a hole and placing the bones inside it before patting the earth back over top.

“May your soul be safe and sound,” I whisper, staring up at the blue sky. I stand up not long after and brush myself off as I move back over to Laxus’ side and clasp my hands together.

“Let’s make them repent,” I said, feeling stiller now then I had been previously.

\----Time-skip----

“…I think we’re lost…” I finally mumble, blushing slightly in frustration, we had been walking around for a good hour now and I still couldn’t recognize anything.

“Of course,” Laxus responds, rolling his eyes at me as he gives a playful smirk.

I notice that it’s quiet, too quiet. The townspeople where probably holed up in their homes, hiding from the demonic monster. I could, at the very least, feel eyes on us, but I had the feeling this was as close to anyone we were going to get unless we started door knocking or something.

I scuff my shoe into the dirt and glance around, I don’t like this feeling and it seems Laxus doesn’t either.

"I'm sure they know we're here," he said, not having a clue where to go himself. "Usually the village chief would be around to welcome us... or at least point us in the right direction... Why don't we knock on this door here and ask?"

I nod my head slowly, knowing he would have had that thought from the start. I watch him approach the closest house and assess the surrounds before tugging him back.

“Wait,” I pipe up, glancing at the neighbouring house, “that one, it’s familiar to me, I think…” my voice trails off and I bit my bottom lip, unsure of why it seemed familiar. Laxus changed his direction and made his way up to the door, giving it a firm knock I stood slightly behind Laxus. He was to blocking most of the door from my view.

It took a few moments before we finally hear movement and then the door swings open a fraction.

"I'm guessing you're the mages, here to get rid of that demon that has been terrorizing the town." A voice hissed when he spoke the word 'mages'. I lean over to see past Laxus and I stare at the face of a young man that I can see peering out from the narrow door. “Look,” the young man spoke up, “the demon doesn't come until night time on every third day, and it won't be here until tomorrow night." He finished glaring at both Laxus and I.

I could feel the anger rolling off of Laxus and wonder if he’s going to attack the guy but instead he says. "You don't sound like you want any help, especially from us," he growled. Laxus had to stop himself from going any further and provoking anything that would turn ugly. Instead he stepped back and looked at me, focusing his concern onto me for now. "You want to come back tomorrow, Angel?"

I open my mouth to respond when the guy goes to slam the door shut in our faces. Without thinking I jam my foot into it in annoyance.

“You think treating us rudely will make us more willing to help this place hunt down the demon that’s making you all live in fear?” I state, shoving the door open and gripping him by his collar. “How about we leave the demon to do as it pleases?” I turn to Laxus and ask him, bluffing. I turn back to the young man, feeling my anger bubble over I glare at him, “And when you try to ask for help from other guilds, I’ll let them know that you toss children out of your city. I’ll tell them you let them die outside the gates and then we’ll see who’ll choose to help you after they hear the horrible truth.” I hiss, shoving him back so he lands harshly in the hallway of his home.

"T-that's... we... that's a lie!" He stuttered, face red.

"But Niisan, you taught me to never lie. Niisan." I whisper lowly, venom laced into my words, as I glowered at him. My eyes were cold and void of emotion as his eyes widen in utter horror.

“Mistu?!” He questions in disbelief.


	14. Complicated

I could feel Laxus watching the scene unfold and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him cross his arms over his chest.

"The bones outside the city say otherwise," Laxus said ominously. "Your sister was nice enough to take on this job even after what you all did to her, so I think you should be treating her more nicely. Probably with a little more respect for a woman who's capable of defeating your demon."

I stared at my older brother, conflicted. I felt sick to my stomach but I wasn’t going to back down now that I was here. I was here to prove to my biological family that I was alive and well, that I was strong, no thanks to them.

"You can't blame me for what happened. I was just a kid as well,” My brother paused as he stood up and leant against the hallway wall. “By the time I found out they'd taken you away it was too late and father had me locked inside my room,” his voice diminishes for a moment, “he told me that some wizards from a nearby guild had come and snatched you away and that you were long gone. I don't understand though, bones outside our city? The elders of the village always tell us that the children are taken. That's why we hate mages. They took you away from us, your family, Mitsu." He finished with a croak.

My eyes widen and I turn to Laxus, unsure of what to believe anymore, there were so many questions, but not enough answers.

“Mother and Father are lying to you then, they were there when I was taken, told me never come back." I state, remembering the scene vividly because it had haunted me for so long.

“Either way, there’s still someone behind this whole mess,” Laxus exclaimed gruffly, “Angel, we’ll gather more information today since we won’t be facing the demon until tomorrow night.” He informs as he turns to my brother and says, “Where are your parents now?”

I could tell Laxus was getting annoyed because things were getting more and more complicated. I bite my bottom lip, feeling bad for dragging Laxus into my mess but at the same time I was thankful for his support and knew that he wouldn’t be anywhere but here anyway.

Ryu eyed us up carefully before replying with, "Father is out in the woods and mother and Etsu are at the markets today," He explained and paused, his eyes travelled between me and Laxus. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asks curiously, pointing at Laxus.

I blush darkly but scoff, “so what if he is?” I narrow my eyes at Ryu and he throws his hands up defensively.

“I’m Laxus Dreyar, Angel’s partner.” Laxus introduces himself and I smile slightly, finding this situation odd.

“Angel? Is that you’re nickname?” Ryu asked me and I nod.

“I changed my name shortly after being tossed from the city, I was found by an elderly man who greeted me by calling me Angel and it stuck.” I explained with a shrug. I could feel Laxus grinning and turned to give him a pout. I had refused to tell him my real name up until this point because I hate it.

I pause in my thoughts when I recall Ryu mentioning someone called Etsu, “Ryu-niisan, who is Etsu?” I ask.

“Etsu? Etsu was born not long after you were… taken?” He pauses, not looking me in the eye because he knew how it sounded.

“They replaced me.” I grit my teeth in anger, having heard enough I turn away and stalk off, so I had a little sister now. I couldn’t help but feel jealous; she got to have the life that I had stolen from me.


	15. Fitful Sleep

“Tsk, would you calm down,” Laxus growled in annoyance as he finally catches up to me. I slow down to a stop, my head is bowed, hiding my face.

“They replaced me,” I choke out.

“That’s not true,” he grabs my chin and tilts it up revealing the tears that were running down my cheeks.

“It is true,” I mumble dejectedly, they replaced me so easily, did that mean I was replaceable fullstop? As if Laxus is reading my mind he stoops down and brings me into a rough kiss.

“I can read you like an open book, don’t think those stupid thoughts. They aren’t true, end of story.” He growls, before taking my wrist and dragging me in an unfamiliar direction.

“What’s the plan now?” I ask, having snapped out of my depressed mind set soon after hearing Laxus’ reassurance.

“We’ll do a little more investigating here before finding an inn, preferably as close to the outskirts of the town as possible.” Laxus explained and I nod my head in agreement, there was no way I’d be able to sleep inside the town, they may have requested for mages to help them kill the demon but there’s no doubt someone might try to kill us in our sleep.

“Sounds like a plan,” I say as he lets me go so I’m walking slightly behind him.

"Why don't you show me around town?" Laxus speaks up, half teasing me. "Or try to, at least. I think your skills at getting lost might actually help us get to somewhere we aren't supposed to go this time."

I pout at his teasing but take the lead anyway, becoming absent minded as we start to see people out and about, doing their daily chores and talking to one other, they soon stop to stare at Laxus and I but I couldn’t care less. We walked on for longer until we reached the market place. Having nothing better to do we walked amongst the stalls, we didn’t talk at all, instead we listened to the chatter around us.

By now we had hidden our guild mark and were blending in with the crowd because we didn’t want to cause a scene. I listened to the whispers around us but it was all useless gossip. Shaking my head in defeat I turn to Laxus.

“We’ve been searching for hours, let’s go get some rest, we’ll need it for tomorrow,” he states gruffly and takes the lead. I shuffle after him, disappointed that we had come up empty-handed.

We ended up finding an inn close-by, we paid for a room before being shown it and I immediately go over to the bathroom and prepare for a bath. Opting to make it a quick bath I clean my skin until it’s red and raw, distracting myself from over-thinking the situation at hand.

When I get out I jump into a clean shirt and some short shorts before coming out of the bathroom to see an empty room but a note on the table.

“Went to investigate something, get some rest, I’ll be back soon.” I say aloud, reading the note. I scrunch it up and through it in the bin before climbing into the spacious bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up hearing the door open and then close, it was dark but I made out a shadow. I lean up onto my elbows and yawn.

“Laxus, what time is it?” I ask but he doesn’t reply, “Laxus?” I finally make out the form and my eyes widen in horror. I open my mouth to scream but my eyelids feel heavy and they close, sending me back into a fitful sleep.


	16. Dark Fae Angel

I woke up, groaning in pain as my head throbs. What happened? I sit up and realize I have a chain on my ankle and I’m on a cold stone floor. The room was dimly lit but I appear to be in a dungeon of some sorts.

I remember the intruder in my room, I thought it was Laxus but I was clearly mistaken. I tug at the chain, finding it sturdy I try to break it using my magic but when I go to draw out my power there’s nothing there.

“I wouldn’t bother if I was you; the chain around your leg nullifies magic.” A voice breaks the silence and I whip my head around in fright, having not sensed their presence.

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” I ask, gritting my teeth.

“Mitsu, the one that got away.” It hissed and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” I yell in frustration as the person finally steps into the dim lighting. I gasp in horror, staring at their face.

“I’m the demon you’re hunting,” it crackled, crouching down and taking my chin into its clammy hand.

I swallow the lump that’s growing in my throat and tug harshly at the chain, glaring at the demon, “you won’t get away with this, even if I can’t use my magic, Laxus will find me,” I state.

“Perhaps, but I’ve already taken care of him, he was easy to seduce, barely put up a fight,” the demon cackled and my eyes widen.

“No…” I clench my hands, not believing the demons words, “You’re lying! He wouldn’t do that!” I scream, and the chain shatters slightly. The demon frowns but I glare at him, “Laxus wouldn’t do that to me,” my voice is laced with venom as the chain completely breaks apart and the ground begins to shake violently.

The demon takes a step back as my magical energy becomes tainted and dark. My body morphs becoming devilish and my clothes change becoming dark skin-tight armour.

“H-how is that possible?” It howled aiming a powerful roundhouse kick at me.

I take the blow, grabbing his leg and twisting it so the demon goes flying back into a stone wall, destroying it completely.

“I am the true Mitsu, buried deep within myself to stop the pain,” My voice is low and my eyes are slits. I pound the demon into the ground, leaving nothing but its body and a crater in my wake. I wait a few moments to see if it’ll get up but he doesn’t move and I kick it to make sure. Satisfied my work is done I move away and walk through a wall, destroying it to get into the next room.

I seem to be in an old castle, building up my magical energy I send out a blast that totals the whole building. Stepping away I take in my surrounds but have no clue where I am. I walk through calmly, accidentally abolishing the trees around me with the magical pressure.

“Where am I?” I growl, punching a tree and splitting it. I’m about to punch another tree when I hear a whimper and I pause, hearing it again I follow it, to find a man near the rumble of the castle I had obliterated.

“You, are you a villager from the town?”

He nods his head, shaking violently, “T-the demon made me work for him, I swear! Please don’t hurt me!” He cried, staring at my form in fear.

“Then take me back to the village.” I hiss and he gets up quickly, heading east. I turn and grab the demons body before following after the villager.

Thirty minutes later we arrive at the village, it was early morning now so people milled around, when they saw me carrying the demon they begun to whisper, firstly about my own demonic like appearance and then about the body. I paid no attention to them, going into the town centre and dumping his body to the ground.

“Dark Fae,” A familiar voice speaks up and I turn to face Laxus, as soon as I spot him the darkness vanishes and I sag forward tiredly, falling to the ground head first as he catches me, pulling me into him as I black out.


	17. Bittersweet Ending.

When I came to I was looking up at a ceiling and a sigh passes my lips. I was still tired but I know I’m not going back to sleep any time soon. Rolling over I realize I’m back in the room I had been taken from, this time however Laxus is sleeping on the other side of the bed, his back turned to me.

I move myself closer so I’m curled up against him, resting my hands against his muscular back. I feel him move before he turns to face, his blue eyes staring back at me. His eyes soften as he pulls me into a tight hug and I comprehend that he must have been worried about where I had gone.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” He whispered gruffly,

“I’m sorry,” I reply softly.

He sighs, letting go of me to push me to arm’s length so he can see my face, “it’s fine, like I told your brother I knew you could take down the demon by yourself.” He explains but I could see the concern on his face. He must have been really worried when he came back to find me missing. I could see bags under his eyes, no doubt he had stayed up searching for me.

“What made you change into Dark Fae?” he asks suddenly and I have small flashes of the fight between the demon as he asks.

“It told me it had defeated you,” I mumble, my lips trembling at the thought.

“Tsk, and you believed him,” Laxus scoffs.

“Of course not! I just didn’t like the thought of the demon thinking you were weak enough to be seduced so easily!” I exasperate.

“Seduced ae? So you lost control to Dark Fae because you got jealous.” Laxus replies, chuckling as my face turns bright red.

“A-as if!” I squeak, rolling back over so my back is too him.

“Oi,” he says, pulling me over so we’re spooning, he nuzzles my neck and I click my tongue.

“The demon’s been defeated but there’s still the town itself that shrouded in deceit and mystery.” I voice in thought.

“I know you want answers and you want them to repent but for now we have to retreat, the townspeople want us gone as soon as your able to make the journey home.” He explains, “they gave me the reward money and told us to piss off as soon as we’re able to, ungrateful assholes,” he growled, “you’ll find the reward money in your bag.” He finishes.

We save the town and they act by giving us our reward and telling us to leave, this town ad no manners or appreciation. I click my tongue but nod my head. It’s true I wanted answers more than anything but for now I only wanted to get back to Magnolia. Back to my real family. This place was pissing me off.

“Let’s go home, Laxus.” I state, smiling softly.


End file.
